Dulce
by Keicchi
Summary: Ib viaja por primera vez en tren para encontrarse con Garry despues de tanto tiempo. [Too much fluff]


_Hola :D , hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre Ib, pero nunca me daba el tiempo para hacerlo... finalmente escribi esto brevemente, como un one-shot, aunque tal vez intente continuar esto algún día. :) gracias por leer. ( o al menos intentarlo)..._

_Kei_

* * *

La mañana en la que Ib despertó fue la que había estado esperando por más tiempo. Al fin podría ir a ver a Garry, tal como él le había prometido.

Y aunque había sido un poco difícil explicarle a su madre (no, de hecho no se lo explicó, sino que le mintió que iría con algunas amigas al centro de la ciudad), después de consultar a su padre ambos aceptaron. Hacía tres años que no lo veía, a pesar de qué aquella vez que volvieron a encontrarse en el museo (y no tuvieron ningún inconveniente) Ib le comunicó feliz que sus padres le habían comprado el primer teléfono de su vida. Garry le dio su número y desde entonces ellos se comunicaban por mensajes de texto.

Ella siempre fue una chica de pocas palabras, pero es que consideraba suficiente decir unas pocas cosas, o simplemente ser muy directa. Y con el tiempo, él aprendió a lidiar con ello. Ib tomó el móvil de color blanco de su mesita de luz. De él, colgaba un pequeño accesorio de un pingüino celeste, que había recibido recientemente de regalo en su cumpleaños número doce. Con sus ojos aún un poco entrecerrados por el sueño, tantea sobre el teclado y envía un mensaje.

_-Buenos días. ¿Ya estas despierto?-_

Garry le había dicho que le enviara mensaje cuando quisiera, que él iba a contestarle y a Ib le gustaba mucho conversar con él en cualquier momento, aunque algunas veces se reprimía porque creía que podía llegar a ser un poco molesta. La pequeña sale de la cama y se acerca a su cajón para buscar la ropa. Tranquilamente, rodeada de sus peluches y almohadas rosas, se quita su camisón blanco para ponerse un vestido de color rojo con un lazo en el cuello. Este también era otro regalo, y era la primera vez que lo estrenaba. Cuando tomó el cepillo para peinarse, su teléfono vibró. Lo miró y lo tomó con delicadeza para abrir la tapa.

_-Si (: Buenos días Ib, ¿cómo has pasado la noche?-_

La noche anterior ella le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que estaba un poco asustada por los truenos y la gran tormenta que hubo. Él le envió mensajes diciendo que estaría bien y que la lluvia pronto se detendría. Eso, le alivió mucho y pudo permitir que Ib conciliara el sueño. Garry no había mentido, tampoco. Pues la tormenta se detuvo y ella, al mirar por su ventana, apreció el enorme sol que se hincaba en el cielo despejado. Ella escribió y le respondió que estaba bien, que no hubo más problemas. Sonrió un poco y volvió a peinar su cabello. A veces, se sentía un poco nerviosa y luego ansiosa, tardó un poco más de lo normal en arreglar su pelo, aunque este era muy dócil.

Confirmando la hora abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sintió un aroma que llenaba el pasillo. Se sentía como panqueques. Ella bajó finalmente para desayunar.

-Buen día, Ib.

Ambos le saludaron cuando la vieron entrar. La castaña les respondió y tomó asiento. El aroma de la miel y el dulce eran irresistibles. También se sentía el aroma de la manzana. Su madre le dio una taza de chocolate caliente. Pero no tanto. Ib tomó la taza entre sus manos y sintió el olor del chocolate, pero al dar un sorbo, inmediatamente su estomago se contrajo. _"Mmm… esto no es normal…"_ pensó Ib mientras arrugaba su nariz por el rechazo de su cuerpo. Sentía como si tuviera un ladrillo en su estomago y también confirmó que su garganta parecía apretada. Igualmente se forzó a comer y tomar un poco, hasta que sintió que podría darle nauseas.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya estas llena?- Su madre miró el plato y la taza a medias. No era normal de la pequeña que dejara su desayuno incompleto.

-Está bien, madre. Comeré en la ciudad de todas formas. – Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. En cierta parte era verdad.

Su madre tenía una mirada preocupada. - ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve hasta allá?

-Amor,- finalmente su padre quitó la vista del periódico que leía en la mesa y se dirigió a la madre de Ib. – Ella ya es grande así que no debes preocuparte. Además ya le dijimos muchas veces como eran las cosas así que no creo que tengan problemas...

-Aún así…- replicó ella con un tono triste. – Podría llevarte hasta la estación de trenes.

Ib le miró sin gesto y asintió. De nada serviría preocupar a su madre, ella podía llevarla a la estación de trenes. A pesar de que era la primera vez que la pequeña viajaría sola, estaba ansiosa y muchas veces olvidaba ese hecho. Además sabía que estaría la mayor parte del tiempo con Garry; él la había protegido dentro del museo, por lo tanto confiaba que siempre estaría a salvo cerca de él.

Al final ambas salieron de la casa y caminaron hacía la estación más cercana. Mientras miraba al suelo, Ib notó sus zapatos de color blanco al tocar el suelo. Debía de tener cuidado de no ensuciarlos.

-Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿Si?- Ib asintió. –Ah, qué bonito te queda ese vestido, y tu cabello sí que ha crecido…-

La castaña sonrió mientras movía sus piernas que no llegaban al suelo mientras estaba sentada en un banco de la estación. Ella tenía un solo de color blanco también, en donde tenía guardado un poco de dinero, su teléfono, un pañuelo, un pequeño espejo que había recibido de su abuela y unas hebillas. La madre, a su lado, miraba las vías hasta que sonó una bocina a lo lejos.

-Ahí viene.-

Ib se levantó del banco y miró. Había poca gente el sábado, tanto como para subir al tren como la gente que estaba dentro. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella avanzó entrando a la puerta. Cuando se sentó en uno de los bancos, del lado de la ventana, estiró su mano y le saludó, a lo que su madre correspondió. Las veces que había viajado hacía el centro de la ciudad en tren habían sido viajes relativamente largos pero entretenidos para ver el paisaje a través de la ventana. Sin embargo hoy, aunque Ib tratara de apreciar el paisaje su mente empezaba a divagar rápidamente, pensando en el momento de encontrarse con él.

Después de tanto tiempo. ¿Será más alto de lo que ella recordaba? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? ¿Seguiría hablando como mujer?

Al último pensamiento ella colocó su mano en su boca para ocultar su risita. Pero otra vez sintió ese peso en su estomago y en su pecho. Debía ser por lo poco que desayunó, pero de seguro cuando estuviera con Garry podría comer. Repentinamente recordó que su teléfono había vibrado mientras estaba sentada en la estación con su madre y no quiso sacar el teléfono para no despertar sospechas. Ahora metió su delicada mano dentro del bolso y sacó su móvil.

_-Me alegra: D. Avísame cuando estés por llegar, estaré esperándote aquí en el arco que hay en la estación.-_

Con el arco se refería a esa especie de mural que había en la terminal de trenes. A menudo Ib y su madre pasaban por ahí y ella se quedaba observando el gran cuadro de un paisaje que había ahí. Ella siempre le había gustado las pinturas, aunque luego con las circunstancias, desarrollo un cierto miedo a ellas.

_-Bien, aun faltan tres.-_

Ib ya no sabía qué hacer para pasar el tiempo. Pues no podía concentrarse en lo que había fuera de la ventana, su mente siempre se iba. Tomó el pequeño espejo y miró su cabello. Estaba igual de ordenado que siempre pero solo para asegurarse, se lo tocó un poco más. Acomodando la pequeña flor de su hebilla. Vio que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosas, como cuando tiene fiebre. Se asustó un poco creyendo que podría estar enferma, pero sacudió la cabeza evitando entrar en pánico. No, eso no sucederá hoy, se repitió a sus adentros. Hoy era un día importante así que Ib no podía enfermarse. Sentía su rostro calentito, pero no quemaba, así que suspiró aliviada y volvió a guardar el pequeño accesorio. Tomó de nuevo su móvil y escribió.

_-Estoy un poco aburrida, ¿Qué debería hacer?-_

No estaba segura de porque le envió eso, pero sabía que Garry siempre le ayudaría. No importa que fuese. Pronto recibió una respuesta.

_-Si, a veces los viajes pueden ser un poco densos.-. Ah, ya sé, ¿quieres hablar?-_

Ib abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus dedos temblaron cuando quiso escribir "¡No hace falta!" pero antes de que lo enviara, el teléfono empezó a sonar avisando de una llamada entrante. La castaña miró la pantalla del celular bastante nerviosa. Hacía años que no hablaba con él, y ella siempre se sintió más cómoda hablando por mensajes de texto, aunque de todas formas dudaba que pudieran haber hablado por teléfono en su casa sin que su madre pregunte quien es. ¿Por qué justo hoy?

Presionó la tecla y colocó el teléfono en su oreja lentamente.

-¿H-Hola…?

-_Hello_- Una voz grave pero dulce le respondió del otro lado. –_Wow con solo escucharte pareciera que creciste un montón, jaja._- Las mejillas de Ib se sonrojaron un poco. No estaba segura de qué debía contestarle. –_Hey, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Me escuchas?_ –Garry volvió a llamarle, debido a su silencio.

-S-Si. – respondió Ib finalmente. –Tú también pareces haber crecido…-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Escuchó una risita del otro lado. –_Algo así, jeje. Bueno, me dijiste que estabas aburrida. ¿Qué tal si me hablas para pasar el tiempo? _

-¿A-Algo como qué?

_-Bueno, no cosas importantes, porque luego nos veremos. Pero puedes decirme umm…_ - Se escuchaba el sonido de los murmullos de la gente pasando por la terminal de la estación, pero Garry hablaba en un tono normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo. –_Ah, ya sé. Dime que es lo que ves._

-¿Lo que veo?

_-Claro, en el tren, o en la ventana. Cuéntame…_

Ib movió como loca sus ojos para todos lados. No sabía con que empezar. Acomodó su vestido inconscientemente con su mano libre y dirigió la vista finalmente a la ventana.

-Umm, veo arboles… y, y también una oveja. Oh, es bastante pequeña. Bueno, ya pasó…

_-jajaja, ¿y qué más?_

Ib trató de enfocarse en algo más concreto. Justo el tren se detuvo en una estación. –Veo la estación xx. No cambió nada desde la última vez… aunque ahora hay un mural pintado. Es bastante bonito. Es como un jardín de rosas…- Sin querer a su mente vino las imágenes del museo y la exposición de Guertena.

Garry al no escuchar que siguiera, le alentó. _-¿En serio? No lo he visto aún. Debe ser muy bonito. ¿Qué más ves?_

-Hay mucha gente aquí, pero pocas suben al tren. Deben estar esperando por otra cosa. Veo a los guardias que están tomando café cerca de la entrada de la estación. Oh, y también unos niños jugando encima de los bancos…- Finalmente el tren arrancó su viaje de nuevo, dejando atrás todo lo que Ib había visto. No se dio cuenta hasta después de unos segundos que la siguiente estación era su destino. –Veo más arboles, algunas casas muy bonitas, parecen casas de muñecas… Creo que me falta poco para llegar.

_-Que bueno.-_ Le respondió Garry en voz baja. El corazón de Ib empezó a latir más ahora que se dio cuenta de que estaba más cerca._ –No cuelgues._

-¿Eh?

_-No cuelgues hasta que nos veamos. Así sabré que eres tú._

Ib infló sus cachetes. –No he crecido tanto.

_-jaja, no importa, igual no cortes ¿Si?_

Ella no podía negarse. –Umm- le dijo como afirmación. Y sintió como el transporte iba reduciendo la velocidad de nuevo. Estaba por llegar. -V-Veo la estación.

_-Y yo escucho la bocina del tren. Dime, ¿Cómo estás vestida?_

Ib movió sus manos nerviosamente acomodando su bolso antes de levantarse del asiento. –E-Eh... tengo un vestido rojo con lazo y, zapatos blancos, eh, llevo un bolso del mismo color y el pelo suelto… Eh…- No podía evitar decir 'eh' a cada ratito cuando no sabía que decir, pero Garry le entendió. Le escuchó reír. -N-No te rías…

_-jeje, me rio mucho cuando estoy nervioso...-_ Admitió Garry dulcemente e Ib casi se tropieza en el pasillo del tren. Pasó una mano por su cabello para volverlo a domar y tomó fuertemente su bolso.

-A-Ah…- fue lo único que pudo decir. Esa frase le había tomado desprevenida y ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas.

_-¿Tú no estás nerviosa también, jeje? Después de tanto tiempo…-_

Ib bajó las escaleras hacía la entrada de la estación de trenes, tal como lo había visto antes, ahí estaba el gran mural, un hermoso jardín de rosas al estilo victoriano, con niños jugando de la mano haciendo una ronda. Era una pintura cálida y alegre. Y cerca de ella, como si fuera una parte más de la pintura, irradiaba luz un hombre joven de cabello lila. Con una camisa de color verde claro y unos pantalones marrones, zapatos negros. Casi no había cambiado. Aun tenía esa misma expresión en su rostro, esa amable sonrisa y sus ojos violeta. Pero su cabello era más corto, y podía ser que fuera más alto ahora.

Él estaba mirando al suelo mientras tenía el celular en su mano, y en la otra, sostenía una hermosa rosa roja, con la cual jugaba inconscientemente. Ib ralentizó su paso casi deteniéndose al final de las escaleras y habló.

-Y-Ya bajé las escaleras…-

Garry levantó la cabeza y la vio, formando una sonrisa aún más brillante. Ella fue contagiada por la sonrisa, aún con el celular en su oído. Corrió hacía él y Garry leyó su intención, abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. Cuando sintió su aroma, sintió como si su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Era dulce, cálido, seguro. Como siempre se sintió cuando estaba con él, desde que lo conoció en el museo aquel día.

-Sí que has crecido.- Le susurró él cerca de su oreja y una electricidad le recorrió por la espalda. Sin embargo aún seguía siendo tan liviana como para que Garry la levantara en el aire. Ib rió mientras le daba vueltas en el aire, jugando con ella. –Te extrañé, Ib…- Dijo él, cuando se detuvieron.

Ib miró a sus ojos y trató de hablar.-Y-Yo también. –

Ambos estaban endulzados hasta el alma. Era tan dulce que apenas podían sentir otra cosa. En unos segundos ambos habían completado una ausencia de años con tan solo unas palabras. Y Garry extendió la rosa ante su vista como regalo, Ib lo tomó con sus pequeños dedos, como todas esas veces que él había cuidado delicadamente su rosa.


End file.
